


Trust

by FiveStillAlive



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Thor, Loki is a manipulative brother-fucker, M/M, bondage games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 08:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiveStillAlive/pseuds/FiveStillAlive
Summary: "Do you trust me?"Loki was sitting on top of him, gloriously naked, bare ass brushing maddeningly against his cock.  And, dangling casually from his hand, were a pair of rune-engraved cuffs, which would hold Thor's strength and power.Oh, fuck.





	Trust

"Do you trust me?"

Loki was sitting on top of him, gloriously naked, bare ass brushing maddeningly against his cock. And, dangling casually from his hand, were a pair of rune-engraved cuffs, which would hold Thor's strength and power.

Oh, fuck.

Loki seemed amused at his hesitation, or perhaps his wide eyes. "It seems only fair. You have been trying to talk me into such a game. Surely, if you are so enthusiastic, you are willing to have the tables turned on you?"

Thor finally regained the ability to speak. “That’s… different.” Thor didn't…. He wasn't…. He was a king, and a great warrior! It wasn't proper for- Oh, fuck, did Loki KNOW?

And Loki seemed to read his mind, rather than his words, and his eyes lit with delighted mischief. “Oh, my dear, kingly brother…. Perhaps having the tables turned is what you truly craved to begin with?” He bent low over Thor, letting the cool metal of the cuffs and chain slide tantalizingly across his chest and bicep. As his lips brushed Thor's ear, his hair fanned over their their faces, allowing the comforting illusion of privacy. Of being hidden from shame.

“Does the Mighty Thor, King of Asgard, hero of all the realms… wish to be made helpless… and vulnerable?” The words trickled over Thor's ear, making humiliating want coil hot in his belly. “Do you wish to be constrained and powerless, at my mercy?” His nails raked slowly down Thor's side, light enough to spark hot pleasure, hard enough to threaten more. “I would do….” He took in a deep, shuddering breath. “I would absolutely ruin you, brother.”

Thor groaned, unable not to.

Loki sat back up, looking down at Thor like a predator to prey. He rocked his hips once, slowly, pointedly. His eyes mocked him, a great warrior with a desire to submit. They seemed to read every filthy, craven fantasy he had gotten off to, alone at night.

And who else? Who else could Thor possibly give this to, but Loki?

Loki's voice was low and hungry, full of every forbidden thing he would do to Thor. “Do you trust me, brother?”

Thor rose his hands, slowly, trying not to shake, over his head. He was not supposed to give up control. He was not supposed to surrender power. Least of all to Loki. He certainly was not supposed to want to.

But he did. He wanted to. And there was no more denying it, under Loki's demanding, knowing gaze.

Did he trust him? With this? With himself, vulnerable and intimate?

“Yes.”

Loki groaned, and kissed him, deeply. Thor shuddered at the feel of cool metal closing around his wrist, then after a moment for Loki to magic the chain to the headboard, his other wrist. He felt his power, and the strength in him that was fueled by magic, damp immediately to nothing, and gasped.

Then Loki was kissing him, devouring him, feverishly, and Thor's hips jerked up to him, his body jumped with life and thrill and want.

Loki's hand wrapped around his cock, between them, and gave a firm squeeze. “Oh, King, you are gorgeous like this. You are absolutely delicious. I want to do… such things to you.” He kissed him, deeply, and nipped at his lips. “I almost wish I could stay.”

What?

Loki rose off him, business-like, magicked his clothes back on, and fussily straightened himself, all before Thor's mind could catch up.

“You… bastard! Loki! Unchain me!”

“Afraid not. I have trouble to cause, and don't need you in the way.” He smirked at Thor, jauntily. Then his smile softened a bit, to genuine affection, and he bent to kiss Thor's cheek. “If you haven't managed to free yourself by the time I’m done, I’ll make it up to you.”

“Unchain me now, you vile sorcerer!”

Loki's eyes sparked with pleasure, and he stretched his arms over his head, wrists crossing almost casually. Not at all casually. “And if you break free in time to thwart me… I’ll let you make it up to me.”

“Loki! I mean it! You treacherous snake!”

“Yes, yes, I knew you'd blame me.” Loki frowned at him, as if he had any right to be hurt. “But this is really all your fault, brother.” He started for the door. “You're the one who trusted me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos very much appreciated!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr: <https://www.tumblr.com/blog/runnerfivestillalive>


End file.
